For The Very First Time
by headoverhook
Summary: It seemed to be a splendid idea … to have her first time with her best friend. But when the first time turned out to be so much more than she expected she did the only thing she could do … she ran.


_Spring 2002_

An elbow buried into her shoulder and she was shoved forward hard. She lost her grip on the stack of books in her hands and they tumbled to the ground with several loud thuds, the papers of the folder she'd stuffed between the books flying in all directions.

Of course no one stopped to help her. As always. She was just the weird foster kid with the too-long limbs, too-wide clothes and glasses that were too big for her face. Kneeling down on the floor, she tried to gather all her belongings without letting anyone see the tears that threatened to fall.

"Let me help you, love."

She froze mid-movement, her hand hovering over a lone paper when someone crouched down beside her. Slowly, she lifted her head, her breath hitching in her throat when she saw brilliant blue eyes staring at her with what seemed to be a genuine desire to help her. Help. Her. No one had ever helped her as far as she could remember. At least not without an ulterior motive. But all he did was look at her with a gaze that flickered with uncertainty when she showed no reaction to his words.

"Thank you," she whispered, the tears pricking the back of her eyes again as a big smile split up his face.

"You're welcome, lass. It's no effort at all," he replied, pulling close the papers scattered around them. When he put them in a stack, he looked up at her again, his smile doing funny things to her stomach as he said, "I'm Killian, by the way. Fresh off the boat, so to speak." She furrowed her brows, wondering what he was talking about. But then he laughed, a surprisingly deep laugh for such a small person. "My brother and I just flew in from London a week ago," he explained, "Hence the British accent."

"Oh, I see," she said, scolding herself inwardly for not coming up with a more original response. When he looked at her with one eyebrow cocked up, clearly waiting for something, she realized she hadn't offered him her name. "It's Emma," she said hurriedly, stretching out her hand. "Emma Swan."

His hand curled around hers, warm and slightly sweaty. Not that she really cared. She could only stare at his sparkling eyes and the goofy grin on his face, wondering how it was possible that he even acknowledged her whatsoever. No boy had ever acknowledged her presence before.

"Pleasure to meet you, Emma."

He helped her gathered the rest of her things, even offered to carry them for her to her class room. She didn't want to say no to his offer, didn't want him to disappear so soon out of her life. So they ended up walking to her biology class together, Killian telling her a funny story about the time his brother had tried to teach him how to dance. It had turned out to be a total disaster, since he apparently had two left feet. They reached her class room far too soon, and she grasped for something to say that made him stay just a few seconds longer. Fortunately, Killian put her out of her misery.

"Want to have a hot chocolate together at Granny's after classes?"

Emma managed to not show him how much his question meant to her. Managed to not wrap her arms around him and squeeze him tightly. Even her voice sounded normal as she replied, "I'd love to."

And that was how Emma Swan met the one person that turned out to be the best friend she could ever have.

* * *

 _Fall 2002_

Hot chocolate at Granny's had become a normal occurrence for Killian over the last six months. He enjoyed the time he spent with Emma immensely. She was witty, extremely intelligent, and so easy to talk to. She was the first girl that really talked to him. He wasn't the most handsome boy, all legs and arms, not even one whisper of beard to be seen anywhere. There were boys only a year older than him that already had great musculature, and were the proud owners of a razor. They usually pranced around with their chests puffed out, and the girls seemed to fall all over themselves to be near them. Killian was definitely not one of those boys. But he didn't really care. Because he didn't want the attention of all those giggling girls. He had Emma as his best friend, and that was all he needed.

"I want you to be my first."

The hot chocolate went down the wrong pipe and he coughed harshly, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks as lewd images of Emma baring her breasts to his gaze flitted through his brain. He looked up, expecting her to smirk at him and wink to tell him it had been a joke. But instead she was looking at him with a serious expression on her face, her head tilted to the side as she waited for his answer. Goosebumps ran down his spine, his hands started to tingle and his cock swelled behind the zipper of his pants. He was only fifteen years old. He didn't have any experience when it came to girls. He'd just discovered only about a year ago that taking his own cock in his hand and jerking himself off until the cum erupted out of him was one of the best things ever.

But this was different. Thinking about having all those first experiences with Emma, made his head spin. The first real kiss. Touching each other all over. Having sex.

Bloody hell.

He was only fifteen years old, Emma was barely fourteen. He shouldn't be thinking about how it might feel like to touch every inch of her body. How her breasts might feel like under his hands.

He was only fifteen years old, but bugger it all to hell, he wanted her.

"I want you to be my first, too."

* * *

 _Spring 2010_

It was supposed to happen before graduation. Three years after they'd made the promise. Before they both went their separate ways, going to colleges on the opposite sides of the continent. But Emma was struck down with a bad case of the cold, and could barely manage going to the actual graduation ceremony without fainting in front of hundreds of people. There was no way she could go to the graduation party, not to mention having sex. So all they'd managed was a quick goodbye at the airport where Killian was about to board a flight to California and she to New York.

That had been five years ago.

She'd only seen him in person twice over the last five years, and both times it had only been for a quick chat at Granny's. Just to catch up, since they only managed to stay in contact via WhatsApp with infrequent chats.

But it was their five-year high school reunion today, and Emma was determined. She'd told him a long time ago she wanted him to be her first, and even though she hadn't meant to stay a virgin for so long, she still was. There just hadn't been anyone she wanted to go that far with. But she was twenty-three now and didn't want to wait any longer. It was time to lose it already. And the one she wanted to lose it with would be at the reunion.

So all she needed now was a good plan to seduce him. And her college roommate was the best person to tell her how to do it. She snatched her phone off the nightstand and dialed Ruby's number.

"Hey sweetcheeks, how is old Storybrooke treating you?"

"Fine," Emma replied. Just the sound of her friend's upbeat voice relaxed some of the tension between her shoulders. "Listen, Ruby. I need your help with something."

"Shoot," Ruby said, faint rustling reaching Emma's ear as Ruby probably cleaned a spot on the couch to sit down on. "I'm all ears."

"I need your help finding a way to get Killian Jones into my bed."

"Oh yeah, baby," Ruby drawled through the phone. "You've come to the right person."

-xxx-

He would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little nervous to see Emma again. He'd only seen her twice over the last five years, and that was more in passing. But now they would actually have more than a few minutes time to chat. And he was determined to make the best of the time they had. She was supposed to be his first, and he wanted to take her up on that promise.

"Wowza." Will let out a whistle beside his ear, his body shifting so that he had a better view of the entrance. "Is that Emma Swan?"

Killian turned his head slowly, he didn't want to look to eager to see her. But when he found her in the crowd gathering around the entrance of the hall his jaw almost literally dropped to the floor. She was wearing one hell of a hot red dress that clung to every curve of her body.

"Bloody hell," Killian groaned silently, reaching down to adjust his suddenly too tight pants.

She'd grown into one beautiful woman, and the courage he'd gathered over the last few hours to ask her if the promise they made all those years ago still stood vanished in the blink of an eye. There was no way that she was still a virgin, looking like that. She would probably laugh at him when he told her that despite the fact that they'd hardly seen each other in five years he hadn't been able to forget about her. Or the promise they made to each other all those years ago.

It wasn't as if he was still completely innocent. He'd received some blowjobs over the years. Had gone down on two women. Milah had even taken pity on him and taught him all there was to know about how to pleasure a woman with his mouth and fingers. But he had never gone all the way. Somehow it had felt wrong to really sleep with any of them. Somehow he could only imagine taking that ultimate step with Emma. But that was probably just a dream of his. He'd been a fool to think she would wait until they finally found the time to make good on the promise.

Turning around, he waved the bartender over and ordered a shot of whiskey. It would probably taste like shit, some cheap blended brand that would curl his toes, and not in a good way. But he didn't give a damn right now. He needed to feel the burn down his throat. Needed to gulp down the bitter taste of disappointment that had gathered in his mouth. He was just about to take a huge gulp when he saw someone stepping beside him, the flash of red in his peripheral vision telling him exactly who that person was before she even said a word.

"Hey, Killian," she greeted him, and he tightened the grip around the glass in his hand, imagining the burn of the alcohol down his throat to gather some much-needed courage before he faced her.

"Hello, Emma," he said, being surprised about how steady his voice sounded, when he only wanted to drown his sorrows in cheap alcohol and probably puke it all over his hotel bathroom later.

He expected some small talk or the obligatory 'How are you? Fine. You?', but instead she shifted her whole body towards him, leaning forward so that his eyes were inadvertently drawn to her breasts, which were almost pushing out of her dress. Snapping his eyes up to hers again, he was greeted with a big smile, her eyes sparkling as she leaned even closer until her lips almost touched his ear.

"Remember the promise we made to each other all these years ago?"

"The one at Granny's?" he asked, clenching his free hand into a fist to keep himself from reaching for her. "About being each other's firsts?"

"Yeah, that one," she breathed into his ear. "You want to cash in on it?"

"Cash in on it?" he questioned her, his voice sounding embarrassingly more like a squeak than the manly rasp he wished for. "I ... well ..."

"I'll make it easy for you," Emma whispered, her fingers slipping around his neck and brushing through the hair at the base of his neck. "Do you wanna have sex with me? Yes or no?"

His heart threatened to beat out of his chest at any moment. He wouldn't be surprised if the zipper of his pants popped open any second now, since his cock was growing harder and harder with each passing second.

Emma leaned backwards, apparently oblivious to the lust raging through his body after her blatant offer. Her eyes searched his as she drew her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment, showing him that she was at least a little bit nervous. Not that you could hear it in her voice as she demanded, "I'm waiting for an answer here, Jones."

"Yes," he blurted out, his fingers curling around her thigh at the hem of her dress, the heat of her naked skin threatening to burn a hole into his palm. "Bloody hell, yes."

"Then let's go."

Her hand curled around his, and before he could really process what was happening they were out the door and into one of the cabs that had been waiting at the curb. Emma told the driver to drive to the Marriott Hotel about ten blocks away and settled in beside him.

Tilting her head towards him, she sent a mischievous smile his way, her fingers squeezing his briefly. "It's about time we do this, don't you think?"

"Aye," he replied, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand, wondering how smooth the skin between her breasts would be. How soft the skin at the inner side of her thigh might feel. If she would cry out his name when she came for him.

They didn't say anything else until the door to her hotel room fell shut behind them. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and swung him around, pushing him back against the door.

"Let's see how much practice you got during the last five years."

Before he could ask her what she meant her lips crashed down on his, and he didn't need to ask the question any longer. Kissing he could do. And he knew he was good at it. He forced himself to stop thinking about the fact that he was kissing Emma Swan, the girl he'd wanted to kiss for years, and just let himself be swept away by the moment.

Curling one hand around her waist, he pulled her closer, letting her feel how aroused he already was. His move was rewarded by a low whimper from her throat before her tongue pushed against his lips and he opened up for her. The kiss was everything he'd dreamed about. Not too sloppy, not too much tongue aerobics or anything. It was just right. He lifted his other hand, wrapping it around the back of her head and tilting it so that he could have the perfect angle for deepening the kiss while simultaneously grinding his erection against her core.

"Let's get naked," she breathed, already reaching for his belt.

"Brilliant idea, Swan," he replied, his fingers gripping the hem of her dress and pulling it up her body and over her head.

FinallyOnly seconds later they were both naked, their clothes strewn all over the floor. His breath quickened as he let his eyes roam over her body. His cock jerked as her mouth curled up into a smile a moment before she dropped to her knees in front of him.

"I'm dying to have a taste."

And then she did, flicking her tongue over the head of his cock before sucking him in. He let out a groan when she increased the pace, just using the right amount of pressure and suction to drive him wild.

"It looks like you've had some practice of your own," he groaned, his hips rocking forward when she sucked him harder, the urge to just grab her head and keep her immobile while he fucked her mouth a burning flame in his groin.

She let his cock slip out of her mouth, replacing the wet heat immediately with the tight grip of her small fingers, pumping him with sure strokes as she looked up at him.

"Are you complaining, Killian?"

"No." He widened his stance, folding his fingers over hers to increase the pressure on his pounding erection. "But don't you want to see what I've learned over the years?"

The movement of her hand slowed and he let his hand fall from hers, groaning loudly when her fingers played over the head of his cock, her nails scraping gently over his slit.

"Color me intrigued."

He almost let out a whimper when she let go of his cock completely. He opened his eyes slowly, watching her walk over to the bed to lie down on it. His cock jerked when she spread her legs wide, one of her hands closing around one of her nipples while the other trailed down over her stomach until she reached her clit and started rubbing it softly while her eyes stayed on him.

"What are you waiting for? Get over here and show me."

He almost ran towards the bed, lying down beside her. Without any sweet talk he pushed the hand that played with her nipple away and leaned down, taking her nipple in his mouth. He flicked his tongue over it, taking it between his teeth for a moment before sucking it in deep. Emma bucked against him and he continued the torture of her nipple while he skimmed his hand down over her stomach to push her other hand away, so that he could be the one who played with her clit.

"God, Killian."

"You like that?" he asked, almost not recognizing his own voice, as gravely as it was.

"Would like it more if you got into me already."

"Patience, Swan," he chastised, brushing softly over her clit and down her slit to stop at her entrance. "So, tell me ... you really still a virgin?"

"You don't believe me?"

"It's just ..." He slipped one finger into her, finding no barrier hindering the movement. Not that he would know if he could actually even get deep enough with his fingers to feel it if there were one. Her eyes glazed over as she looked up at him and he pulled out his finger completely, just to push into her with two a moment later. She moaned, her hips rolling against his hand as if she wanted to get him deeper into her. "You're so beautiful. It's hard to imagine you didn't have countless handsome men falling all over themselves to take you to bed."

Her hand shot down to his, halting his motion as she caught his gaze. "Nothing has changed. I still want you to be my first, Killian."

"I'm ... you're also ..." He let out a deep breath, his fingers starting to move inside of her again the moment Emma let go of his hand. He added another finger, watching her mouth fall open and her eyes close as he slid three fingers in and out of her. She was already so wet for him that the room reverberated with the sucking sound his fingers made while he pumped them in and out of her tight sheath. He pushed his hips hard into the mattress to keep himself from coming merely by fingering Emma. Leaning down he pressed his lips against her clit, flicking his tongue over it while he picked up the pace with his fingers.

"Killian ... I'm ... oh God."

She squeezed his fingers hard, her walls fluttering around him as her orgasm hit her. He kept sucking at her clit, prolonging her orgasm, only letting her down slowly. He couldn't keep the smug grin from his face as he leaned against her thigh, waiting for her eyes to open before he said, "Just for your information. Nothing has changed for me either."

Sliding his fingers out of her, he lifted them to his mouth and licked them clean. Her eyes burned bright with lust as she reached for him and pulled him up to her, kissing him fiercely. His cock was pounding like crazy by now, his balls seemed to be close to bursting. He needed to be in her before he embarrassed himself and came all over the sheets.

He pushed himself up so that he could look her in the eyes. "I'll be right back."

He walked over to his pants and got his wallet out, pulling out the condom he'd stashed there in the morning in the hope he might actually need it today. With shaking fingers he ripped it open, pushing it down over his length. Emma hadn't moved when he turned around again, still lying with her legs spread wide open on the bed, her eyes hooded and her chest flushed a slight pink. She was beautiful. So, so beautiful.

He joined her on the bed, settling between her legs, his hard cock nestling between her curls as he leaned down and kissed her.

"You're also my first," he rasped as he shifted atop her, reaching down between their bodies to grab his cock and slipping it back and forth through her wet folds.

"Good," she breathed, tilting her hips right as his cock slid over her entrance.

He rocked forward, pushing the tip of his cock into her. She was extremely tight, or at least he thought she was. Since he'd never had his cock in any other woman he couldn't say if it always felt this tight. As if a vise was closing around his cock, threatening to press the orgasm out of him before he could even bury himself completely in her. Not wanting to hurt her, he stopped when his tip was in. She probably needed some time to adjust to him. And he would give it to her. Even if it killed him.

"Don't worry, Jones," Emma breathed, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer, so that his cock slipped deeper into her. "You're only the first _real_ cock."

"You're a naughty woman, aren't you?"

"What? Because I've played with dildos?"

The blush that swept over his face and even reached the tips of his ears was adorable. She was tempted to tease him a little bit more, but then he suddenly straightened his shoulders, the move pushing him deeper into her and she could only gasp.

"Nothing wrong with that, love," he rasped, pulling his hips back until only the tip of his cock was inside her before pushing back in, this time burying himself to the hilt in her. "But the real thing is so much better. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Well ..." she drawled, scraping her nails over his shoulders and down his back, wanting to hold back her answer just for a little while longer. But then he shifted atop of her and his cock sank even deeper into her and all she could do was whisper, "Yeah, it is."

"You feel incredible, Emma," he breathed, slipping slowly in and out of her. "I'm glad I waited for this. Waited for you to be my first."

"I'm glad, too."

She bowed her back off the mattress when he pulled out of her again. Digging her fingers into his back, she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. She wanted him closer. Wanted him to stop teasing her.

"Killian, please."

"Please what?" he asked, still only hovering at her entrance.

"Stop teasing me. I want you to fuck me already."

The crude language apparently snapped something inside of him, because he obeyed without hesitation. He slammed into her, taking her for a ride that made her spin out of control in the span of only a few minutes. She was so close to having one of the best orgasms she'd ever had. She just needed a little more stimulation. As if Killian could read her mind, he changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting her just right. His fingers found her clit and two flicks later she was coming around him, squeezing his cock tight as the orgasm rocked through her body. He joined her a few thrusts later, his body shuddering against hers. When the spasms subsided, he crashed down on her, his body pressing hers deep into the mattress, making it hard to breathe.

She didn't care.

His hot breath washed over her shoulder, sweat coating both of their bodies and making lying like this a sticky mess.

She still didn't care.

She was as close to him as she could get, and for an insane second she wished she could keep him in this exact position forever. But of course that wasn't possible. Only moments later he pushed off her, rolling off the bed and taking care of the condom before coming back to lay beside her.

Maybe they should go take a shower, get the sweat off their bodies. But she was too content to move. Her head rested on his shoulder, his fingers brushing up and down her spine, the motion making her eyes fall shut and her body relax against his.

"Thank you for the best first time ever," he whispered against her hair, his fingers tightening around her waist.

"Ditto," she replied, scooting even closer to his body, pressing a soft kiss against his chest.

They didn't say anything after that, just enjoyed the afterglow. After a few minutes Emma heard his breath even out, his hand slipping off her body as he fell into a deep sleep. She listened to his breathing for another few minutes before she carefully pushed up onto her elbow without waking him. She just wanted to watch him in the soft glow of the nightstand lamp. But looking at him being totally relaxed wasn't one of her brightest ideas.

Her heart suddenly squeezed in her chest and her body tensed. She might finally not be a virgin anymore, but goddamn it, her first time wasn't supposed to be this amazing. Shouldn't it have been a total flop? Shouldn't it have been a disappointment? Way better in her head than in reality? It wasn't supposed to leave her with her body totally sated and the urge to wake him up and do it all over again.

It wasn't supposed to be like that.

She didn't expect it to be like that.

She didn't expect it to be this perfect.

Suddenly it was all too much. He'd been her best friend for a very long time. This was supposed to be kind of a formality. Losing her virginity with a person she trusted more than anyone else in her life. She definitely couldn't deal with all those confusing feelings she suddenly had for him.

Hurrying out of the bed, she searched frantically for her clothes until she found her panties under the table and her dress on the top of the lamp. She donned her panties and the dress without making much noise, took her high heels into her hand and walked quietly out of the room, the door clicking shut behind her with a soft sound. Her hands shook as she balanced on one foot and slipped one heel on. Biting her bottom lip, she refused to let the tears fall that clogged up her throat. Instead she slipped on the second heel and straightened.

It was better this way. It wouldn't end well if she stayed.

So she did what she thought was the only right thing to do. She took in a deep breath and walked away without looking back.

* * *

 _Summer 2015_

Emma pulled open the door to the back porch and stepped out, welcoming the crisp air of fall that almost immediately chased away the cloying feeling of the packed room she'd just left behind. She walked until her feet hit the grass before she tilted her head upwards and closed her eyes, taking the refreshing air into her lungs in deep gulps.

Ironically enough, she also craved a cigarette right about now. She'd never really gotten addicted to the nicotine rush, but at this moment her fingers twitched as she imagined putting a cigarette to her lips and lighting it up. Her body shivered as she imagined pulling in a deep drag, filling her lungs with smoke instead of fresh air.

"It's the perfect night for a cigarette, isn't it?"

Her whole body stiffened, her heart slamming against her rib cage when the oh-so-familiar voice disturbed the quiet night surrounding her. Goddamn it, she definitely didn't need to have him near her right now. He was so much worse than her craving for a quick smoke.

He'd been her first, and even if it sounded way too cheesy, she'd never found any other man who could erase what they'd had together that one night five years ago. But that one night also had almost cost her his friendship. It had taken them over two years to start talking regularly again, and she didn't want to lose that again.

"Yeah, a cigarette would be great."

"Shall I go fetch one for us?"

"Make it two," she replied, still not looking at him. "I'm not in the mood to share."

"As you wish, love."

Her hands twitched with a completely different urge then. The urge to slap him. Right across the face. For being so insanely handsome. For having such an irresistible accent. An accent that made her toes curl in her boots. For being so hard to forget.

And then there was the other urge. The way more dangerous urge. The urge to grab the lapels of his leather jacket and pull him into her. To crush her mouth to his and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. To find out if his kisses could still rock her world. To find out how the scruff on his face felt against her inner thighs. She wanted him to push her against the next tree and ravish her. To plunge deep into her and make her forget everything.

But thankfully, he'd turned around before she could give into either one of those urges. The door clicked shut behind him, and the night surrounding her was suddenly not that soothing anymore.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head violently. "You're not gonna open Pandora's box again, Swan."

A hollow laughter slipped from her lips, because now she was talking to herself. But this damn reunion brought back memories she'd buried deep in her brain, in a box she'd named Pandora's box. But something about tonight had forced her to crack the lid of that damn box. Maybe it was the way he'd leant against the bar with a drink in hand while laughter shook his body. Maybe it was just that one look he gave her across the room, a look she hadn't seen in a very long time. It'd been five years almost to the day, to be exact.

She walked slowly towards the edge of the lawn, pressing her hand hard against the rough bark of a tree. Anxiety zipped through her whole body. She felt extremely jittery, as if her skin was too small for her body. She'd managed to not think about this one night she shared with Killian all this time ago. Why today had shattered everything she had no clue. Every single memory she'd denied herself over the last five years flooded back into her brain. Her nipples tightened and her breath quickened as she remembered his fingers all over her body. Closing her eyes, she shivered when she remembered how it had felt like to have him move inside of her. How she didn't want him to leave her body at all. And then she'd been the one who left. Maybe she'd made a mistake. Maybe she should have ...

"Something wrong, love?"

She jumped at his voice, her heart suddenly beating a mile a minute when she turned around to him.

"Yes," she breathed, staring at his hands to avoid looking him in the eyes and losing herself completely. It took her brain a few seconds before she realized what had just come out of her mouth and she backpedaled as fast as she could. "No, I'm fine. Just drank one vodka martini too much, I guess."

"Aye, those can be very sneaky," he replied, his voice sounding as if he was smiling. Not that she could be sure, because she still couldn't look up. "Still wanna have the cigarette?"

"Of course."

He held the cigarette out to her and she grabbed it as if it were a lifeline. She put it between her lips, leaning forward as he lit the lighter. It was an automatic move she'd done countless times when she'd still been smoking regularly. Lifting her hands and curling them around the flame to keep it from flickering too much felt natural. What took her completely by surprise was the bright flash that went up her hand and arm and rocked through her whole body when her fingers accidentally brushed against his. Her eyes flicked up to his and she inhaled a sharp breath when the expression in his eyes punched her right in the middle of her chest.

Desire. Pure and carnal.

Her fingers started shaking again and she averted her eyes, not even remotely capable to deal with that right now. Because the only thing she wanted to do was jump him. And that would be the absolute wrong thing to do. Right?

"Thanks," she murmured, stepping back to get some much-needed distance between their bodies.

"You're welcome."

They smoked in silence, the muffled sound of voices and music coming from the house a welcome background noise. She hadn't smoked in a while and it immediately went to her head, making her feel slightly dizzy. And as he moved beside her, a wave of his cologne hit her nostrils and whatever hold she'd still had on her control snapped.

"Fuck it," she growled, throwing the cigarette down and grounding it out with the heel of her boot. When she looked up to meet Killian's eyes, the puzzled expression on his face almost made her laugh. But then he cocked an eyebrow and his lips curled up into a lopsided smile as he got rid of his cigarette, clearly daring her to do something reckless. She would give him reckless. "Fuck you, Killian Jones."

"What did I ..."

Emma didn't let him finish that sentence. She just stepped up to him, grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket and hauled him towards her. They both moaned when their lips met, his body immediately shifting into hers. His tongue pushed inside while his arms curled around her waist to keep her close. Not that she would go anywhere. Not anymore. Her body was going up in flames and she needed to stay until the fire was extinguished by a blast of satisfied lust.

"Now, Jones," she growled under his lips, her hands already busy with the zipper of his pants. "In me. Now."

He answered her with a growl, pushing her deeper into the shadows while still kissing her. A hoarse groan rumpled out of his chest when she finally managed to open his pants and wrap her hand around his already rock-hard erection.

Her back hit a tree, a moment before he drew her hand away from his cock and dropped to his knees in front of her. She could only look down at him in a daze, wondering what he was doing down there when she wanted him to be up here with his cock buried deep inside of her.

A low chuckle wafted up to her ears and she could see his teeth flash white as he grinned up at her. "It's going to be hard to satisfy you with your pants still on, Swan."

She lifted her hand and buried her fingers in his hair, pulling his head back with a not so gentle tug. "Then how about you get on with it then, Jones."

She saw his Adam's apple bop up and down as he gulped hard. "I do like it when you get a little bossy."

Emma tightened her fingers in his hair and pulled at it again, a sharp zing of lust rushing through her when he answered the action with a hoarse groan. For a few moments nothing happened, only their harsh pants disturbing the silence around them. But then Killian jerked into movement, slipping one of her boots off, swinging her leg over his shoulder while pushing the zipper of her pants down. She had to balance on one foot as he pulled her pants and underwear down, freeing one of her legs. And then he was finally standing up again, his body pressing hard into hers. He lifted her free leg up and wrapped it around his waist, his hand sliding over her thigh until his fingers brushed over her folds.

"Already so wet for me," he murmured against her ear, two fingers slipping inside of her as his teeth closed around her lobe.

"Don't waste any time with foreplay," she replied, her hips rocking into his touch without her permission. But it felt so damn good. He fucked her with his fingers for what felt like an eternity, driving her insane. She had already opened her mouth to command him to get his cock in her when his fingers stilled inside of her, his lips brushing over her cheek as he leaned back to meet her eyes.

"I didn't expect this to happen tonight, Swan. I didn't come prepared."

His voice sounded shaky and his fingers twitched inside of her. It took her a few seconds to understand the meaning of his words.

"I don't care. I'm on the pill." She clenched her walls around his fingers. "And I know you, Jones. I bet you've never slept with a woman without a condom."

"Aye," he rasped, his fingers starting to move again. "You're right."

"Then why aren't you inside me already?"

"Just give me a second here."

He didn't put her leg down, just leaned into her as he reached for his pants and shoved them down just far enough to free his cock. She felt him hard and hot against her, and then he pushed in, slipping into her in one long, slow glide until he was buried in her until the hilt.

She gasped, burying her face in his shoulder to hide her face from him. She was sure he'd be able to see everything she tried to hide from him for years clear on her face, despite the darkness they were shrouded in. Because it was like the last time. He felt perfect inside of her. So, so perfect.

"Hold on, love."

His hand closed around her thigh and he hauled her up so that she needed to wrap both her legs tightly around his waist to keep herself from falling to the ground. The bark was digging hard into her back. She was just grateful that she still wore her jacket, or she would have ended up with 'tree burn' all over her back. The chuckle bubbled up in her chest as she wondered why she was thinking about her back being burned instead of concentrating on the most perfect cock she'd ever had inside her. But the chuckle got stuck in her throat when he pulled out of her, just to push back in a second later, his hands digging into her ass to keep her steady as he pounded into her over and over again. All she could do then was to hold on for the wild ride. She was so close, her body grew tense in anticipation of her impending orgasm. She just needed a little something more. She was about to slip her hand between their bodies to give her clit a few brushes that would surely push her over the edge when Killian leaned back a little, his pelvis keeping her pressed against the tree as he lifted one hand off her ass and reached down to push his thumb hard against her clit.

"Come on, Swan," he commanded, grinding against her while his finger flicked back and forth over her clit. "Give it to me. Now."

And she combusted, shivers rocking through her body as her orgasm claimed her. She clung to him, letting out a long moan when he grabbed her ass again with both his hands and rammed into her for a few more thrusts. He stiffened against her, her sensitive walls clenching once again around his hard length as he emptied himself inside her. His hoarse groans as he climaxed almost made her come once again.

He didn't leave her immediately, his forehead pressed against her shoulder, his fingers caressing her ass while they both came down from their highs. And just like the last time, she wished she didn't have to let him go. That he could stay inside of her forever. But of course, she had to.

She groaned when he slipped out of her. It'd been a while for her and she already felt the slight soreness that would become a constant ache come morning.

Killian helped her right her clothes, before he put himself back into his pants. They still hadn't said a word to each other, the tension weighing down the air between them. No matter how hard she wracked her brain she couldn't come up with a good way to dissolve the tension. Not while her body was still humming from the orgasm he'd given her just a few moments ago.

But then he looked up, met her gaze and cursed, "Bloody hell."

He hauled her against his body, his arms wrapping around her waist. Her head was buried against his neck, and despite all the doubts that were pushing their way into her brain about how much they just fucked up their friendship again, she relaxed into his arms.

It felt like coming home. After being away for a very long time.

Deep inside, she'd known from the moment he'd stepped beside her that they would end up here. Fucking like maniacs in a dark corner of the garden. But even after they'd quenched that first frenzy need that had consumed them, the tension didn't dissipate. She could still feel it running through his body as she trailed her fingers over the small of his back. His full-body shudder was mirrored by the shudder that rocked through her own body.

"I'm not ready to let go of the night yet, Swan," he breathed into her ear, his scruff scratching against her cheek as he tilted his head to press a soft kiss at the corner of her lips.

"Me neither," she whispered, wondering the moment the words left her lips if she hadn't just make the biggest mistake of her life. They could have shrugged off the last few minutes by telling themselves that they just needed to scratch an itch. But if she let this night go further she knew she wouldn't recover. Not that she gave a damn about that right now.

"Let's go to a hotel."

Her body vibrated from head to toe the whole way to the next hotel. The Uber seemed too small to contain the sexual tension still simmering between them. It was no surprise when they hardly made it behind closed doors before they ripped the clothes off each other.

Her body was on fire when he pushed her against the wall. His cock pressed hard into her stomach when he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. She felt his hand between her legs, one thick finger slipping into her, curling just right inside of her, making her moan his name.

The rest was a frantic blur in her mind, too much raw need for her brain to fully process. Insane passion crashed down on them, through them. One moment she was pressed against the wall, with his fingers buried deep inside of her. The next moment she was on her knees sucking him deep into her mouth, her whole body shaking with lust. He pulled her mouth off his cock before she could taste his cum on her tongue, dragging her over to the bed and pushing her down. A moment later he lay down between her spread legs, his tongue flicking over her clit, his fingers pushing deep inside her. She cried out as the orgasm hit her out of nowhere, her whole body alight as she climaxed, her walls clenching around his fingers.

She was still flying high when his body settled on hers, his lips covering hers in an urgent kiss. Her core still throbbed with aftershocks when she felt his cock slipping through her soaking wet folds. Her walls clenched in anticipation of being stretched wide when he pushed her legs wide open and his tip nudged at her entrance.

And then he stilled.

One second ticked by. Or maybe a minute. Or maybe it was an eternity.

They seemed to be frozen in time as they just stared at each other. She didn't dare move a muscle as she contemplated if breathing would shatter that insane, intense moment.

But then he moved, his hips snapping forward in the same moment his mouth crashed down on hers. She could only gasp when his girth stretched her wide open, the burn alone almost making her climax once again.

Tears shot into her eyes, emotions threatening to drown her. She'd missed him so much. Missed having him in her. Missed the feeling of security she'd felt the first time she'd lain under him. He felt perfect inside of her. So perfect that she could hardly breathe.

He had stopped moving again after he'd buried himself deep in her, his hot breath brushing over her lips as his fingers skimmed down her side. And then he started moving, drowning her in a wave of hot, sharp lust that made her forget everything else but him.

It was exactly like she remembered. But also so much more.

It was everything.

It was something special.

It was magic.

And she never wanted it to end.

-xxx-

She woke up before him, the room still dark around them. But she could see the night lightening around the corners of the curtains, and she knew that reality would crash down on them in about an hour when the light of day intruded into the bubble they'd surrounded themselves with for the last few hours.

She turned to her side, being careful to move slowly since she didn't want him to wake up. As she looked at him she wished for it to be just a little brighter in the room so that she could see his face more clearly. She wanted to be able to study every single feature. To burn it into her memory. To have an image of him that she could take out whenever she needed it.

She studied him for a very long time. And then she did the same thing she did the first time they'd spent the night together.

She ran.

-xxx-

"Where is she?"

He just caught the door before it crashed into the wall. Not that he would've cared that much. All he cared about was finding her. He'd let her run the last time. But he wouldn't let her get away this time.

"Easy, bro." David stepped beside him, a hand landing on his shoulder.

"Sorry." He shrugged his shoulder, facing his friend, hoping David would see the desperation in his eyes without him having to beg him for information about where Emma went.

"I swear to God, Jones," David said, the serious expression on his friend's face something Killian hadn't seen often. "If you hurt her, I'm gonna kill ..."

"Bloody hell, Nolan. I love her. I've loved her from the first moment I saw her," he almost shouted. "I've always been in love with her. I will always be in love with her."

"I know," David huffed, shaking his head slowly from side to side. "Took you long enough to admit it to yourself, though."

"I can't let her get away again," he murmured, feeling the dread settling into his heart. He might be too late. He should have chained her to the bed. He should have known that his Swan would run again. She did it the last time. He should have known.

"She left for the airport about half an hour ago. If you hurry you might still catch her."

"Thanks, man."

And off he was. Chasing after the love of his life.

-xxx-

"Emma Swan, you stop right there."

She froze on the spot, obeying the command before her brain even had the chance to catch up to what was happening. She turned around slowly, seeing him standing only a few feet away from her. She wondered if this was real, or if her tired mind had just presented her with one of those cheesy romcom movie scenes she secretly loved so much.

"You're not getting away this time."

"Away from what?" she asked breathlessly, still not sure if she was imaging him or not.

"From me." He stepped closer. "From us."

"I don't know what you ..."

"Stop it, Emma." He was only a few inches away from her now, his fingers pressed against her lips to keep her from speaking. Which was probably better anyway. She wasn't sure what would've come out of her mouth if he let her talk. Better he kept talking. "We might have been too young when we first met to realize how great we really are together …" He paused, his fingers leaving her lips and caressing her cheek, his thumb caressing her skin. She held her breath for a moment, the emotions shining out of his eyes clogging up her throat. "The connection we share … it's something very special, Emma. SoSomething you'd be lucky to find once in a lifetime." His arm came around her waist, drawing her closer until his chest brushed hers. "We found it, love. And I'm done letting my fears rule my life. I'm done letting the woman I love more than anything else in the world run away from me."

"The woman you love?" she whispered, feeling tears prick the back of her eyes.

"Aye, the woman I love." He grinned at her then, his eyes sparkling with the love he'd just confessed to her, making her chest grow tighter with every breath she took. "I love you, Emma Swan. With all my heart, body and soul. I've always loved you. And I will love you until I take my last breath."

"I'm scared." It just tumbled out of her mouth, the greatest fear she had. "I'm scared of losing you."

"You won't lose me, Swan. Not ever." He pulled her into his arms, wrapping her in his embrace. "I'll always be at your side, love. No matter what happens."

"Say it again," she said, burying her face in his neck while she dug her fingers into his back. She just needed to hear him say it again.

"I love you." His arms tightened around her. "I've always been in love with you."

"Always?"

"Aye, always."

She wanted to say the words back then, but she just couldn't speak. This was all too much. All too overwhelming.

"I'm feeling a little shaky right now," she said after a few moments. "Don't be surprised when I break down at your feet."

He leaned back and tilted her head up until she met his gaze. His mouth curled up into that lopsided smirk she loved so much and his eyebrow rose as he drawled, "Well, I would have an idea or two about what you can do to me on your knees ..."

She smacked her hand against his chest, the deep laughter rumbling out of his chest making her heart skip a beat. And suddenly it was unbelievably easy to say the words, the words she should have said to him five years ago. She shouldn't have run away. She should have been brave. She should have taken the leap.

But it was not too late. She got a second chance. And this time she would grab it with both hands and hold onto it.

"I love you," she told him, his answering smile so wide and bright that tears started to blur her vision, her heart almost bursting out of her chest with the love she felt for this man.

"I love you, too," he replied, before kissing the living daylights out of her.

She didn't care that they were standing in the middle of the busy airport, probably making a spectacle of themselves. All she cared about was being in Killian's arms and knowing that she didn't need to leave them ever again.

He'd been her first.

And he would definitely be her last.


End file.
